


The Angel and the Cop

by voodogemma2



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Fire, Flirting, angel costume, cop costume, halloween party, i hope it’s okay, this is my first one, you know how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodogemma2/pseuds/voodogemma2
Summary: Cress is dragged to a Halloween party where she meets the handsome Thorne who is dressed as a cop.I’m so bad at titles





	The Angel and the Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on here! I tried to do the best I can...I’m not sure if this is any good. I hope you enjoy!!

Cress pulls down the costume up for the hundredth time, her shoes clicking on the pavement. The street around them is lively, kids walking and holding bags of candy. Cress envies them. She would rather be with them instead of a too small costume. Iko grabs her hand, pulling her along.  
“Stop fidgeting, you look great,” She says. Cress barely hears her. She just thinks about the fact that she probably looks like a hooker. Iko did her makeup and she wasn’t exactly shy of anything. Her lips were a bright red and she had fake lashes on. They’re so big she might as well fly away.  
They reach the house and on their way to the stairs they pass others in costume. She spots a unicorn making out with a dragon and keeps walking. They go inside and Cress nearly runs back out. The house is huge...and filled. There’s people everywhere, up the stairs, on the landing, on the first floor and in the kitchen she can also see. There are fake spider webs and streamers hanging down from the ceiling. She feels cold at her feet and sees smoke coming from a machine by the door. She looks over at Iko who’s lips are moving. She can’t hear what she’s saying over the loud music. She now hears the music. It’s incredibly loud. So loud she can feel the base through her shoes. Speaking of shoes, these shoes are killing her. The hells are too tall and she feels like she’s going to topple over. Everything here is giving Cress a reason to leave. Before she backs out, she is being pulled by Iko through the mass crowd of people. She apologizes as she bumps into people, wincing at their dirty looks. She looks away helplessly. This is terrible.  
They reach a table of food. Iko faces her.  
“I’m going to go find Liam, I’ll be right back,” she yells to her. She disappears into the crowd, leaving her alone. She glances around, fiddling with her costume. She feels so uncomfortable. This costume is riding up her butt and barely covers her chest. The fluff on the top manage to cover some cleavage but the rest of the costume is tight in lots of places. She can also feel the itch from the wings on her shoulders. She fidgets and sighs. She wants this to end immediately.  
—  
I take a sip of my beer and look around at some of the costumes. Some are really creative and others stupid. I spot a girl in a nurse costume talking to a surgeon. Her skirt is really high and I can see her underwear. The rest of the costume is very revealing. She catches me looking and winks at me. I smirk back at her before taking another sip of my beer.  
“Hey man,” my friend Kai says to me. I look over at him. He’s dressed as a Chinese emperor which is convenient considering his nationality. My other friend Wolf, sits behind him on the stairs, his hard eyes looking around. I’m not even sure what he’s dressed as, if anything. He’s wearing a flannel and boots with dark jeans. Maybe he’s a lumberjack.  
“Look at this girl,” Kai discreetly points towards a direction. From where we’re sitting we can see lots of the floor below them.  
“Where?” I ask looking around. My eyes land on her before he tells me. My eyes slightly widen when I see her. Stars, she’s stunning.  
She’s wearing an angel costume. She has wings and heels and even a little headband with a halo. She looks average size from here. She’s standing by the table and I can already tell she doesn’t want to be here. I watch as she keeps fidgeting with her costume and moving her shoulders back, probably away from the feathers. She’s gorgeous..  
“Looks like Thorne is already falling for her,” Kai snickers next to me. I peel my gaze away from her and shove him.  
“No one said I’m falling for her. I just noticed her,” I argue, looking back at her again. Is she here alone? Poor girl.  
“Go talk to her,” Wolf pipes up. I look at him. He’s looking relaxed, considering that we dragged him here. We both know that he would rather be hanging out with his flaming girlfriend Scarlet. Much to his disappointment, she told him she was having a girls night with her girl friends, aka Cinder and Winter. Now he was sitting here, slightly sad but mostly calm.  
“I don’t know, she looks too shy,” I respond, nodding at the way that she turns away when a couple comes up to the table. Her entire body turns away and she touches her hair trying to hide her face almost. It’s kind of adorable.  
“Oh, is Thorne worried he can’t win over a girl?” Kai says, taking a sip of his drink. I raise a brow in his direction. Is he serious? I can’t win over a girl?  
“Says the one who’s fawning over Cinder but doesn’t have the guts to tell her,” I object. His eyes widen and he chokes on his drink. Wolf hides his smile.  
“Oh whatever! I don’t see you liking anyone,” Kai defends, his face flushed red. I don’t respond, knowing I hit the right spot.  
“You know what, fine.” I say standing up. I take a long sip of my drink before heading down the stairs towards the beautiful girl by the table. Wolf and Kai wave to me as I approach her.  
——  
I stand at the table, not moving. Where is Iko? I knew she would do this! She always invites me to parties and then abandons me. I probably won’t see her until she wants to leave. I take out my phone which is tucked into my skirt. I should call a cab to take me home. There isn’t a chance that I’m walking home in these heels. I hear a throat clear. I look up.  
I meet eyes with a boy. He’s smiling at me. I look at him before looking behind me. Is he talking to me?  
“I’m talking to you,” he says as if reading my mind. I look at him and blush.  
“Sorry,” I mumble, looking back at him.  
“Are you okay?’ He asks stepping closer. I stare at him. He’s very cute. He has brown hair and brown eyes. His mouth is pulled into a slight smile and his hands are in his pockets. The pockets of his cop costume. He’s a cop..a cute one too. I blush more. I don’t even know who he is. Oh stars.  
“Yes, I just don’t know where my friend is..” I say looking around again. I start to feel nervous. Who is he? What does he want with me? He looks at the crowd in front of us.  
“I can help you look for her...considering I am a cop,” he says nicely. I look at him and can’t help but smile. He’s funny too.  
“I’m sure she’s around somewhere I just don’t want to interrupt her,” I tell him. He nods and comes closer. He’s not too close I notice. He keeps his distance. I start to get less nervous.  
“But she also left you here alone in a place you don’t know with people you don’t know. That’s not fair to you,” he says looking at me. I look at him and nod my head, my hands still around my phone.  
“But then you wouldn’t have met someone as amazing and handsome as me so I guess she’s a pretty good friend,” He continues. I raise an eyebrow. Is he serious? He catches my look and shrugs.  
“Too much?” He asks. I nod my head.  
“I’m so rude,’ he says, shaking his head. He sticks out a hand.  
“I’m talking to an angel and I haven't introduced myself. Thorne,” He says kindly. His voice is very nice. I hesitate before taking his hand. I can feel my face growing red. He called me an angel.  
“Cress,’ I respond. His hands are soft against mine. He releases and narrows his eyes at me. I swallow hard. Why is he talking to me?  
“Cress, is that short for something?” He questions. I smile and look away. He’s very quick to the point.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he throws up his hands. His brows furrowed together in worry. I shake my head.  
“Not at all...I’m just not used to talking,...” i stumble. His expression changes to confusion.  
“I’m sorry,” he says again. I shake my head.  
“Don't’ be sorry..I’m not much of a talker,” I explain. He nods his head and puts his hands back in his pockets.  
“I suspected,” he responds simply. I eye him.  
“When I saw you, you looked like you wanted to escape immediately. I figured you don’t want to talk much,” he says. I nod my head. He noticed me? My heart flutters slightly.  
“Miss Cress, I hate to impose but would you like to go somewhere else? Maybe with less people?” Thorne, I should use his name, asks me. He holds out a hand.  
“I’m a cop, trust me” he smiles a lopsided grin. There’s something in his voice that makes me relax. Maybe it's the kindness in it. I take his hand and he leads me away.  
—  
“Okay what is your biggest fear?” Thorne asks me, leaning against the banister. I think for a moment. I have lots of fears.  
“Maybe the dark” I answer. He nods intensively.  
“What about you?” I ask him in return. He sighs and his brow furrows. He is so handsome. His hair is just the right length and his face is nicely shaped. His costume looks almost real and suits him well.  
“Well Cress, that would have to be spiders,” he answers. The way he also says my name is so nice. It just rolls off his tongue.  
“Spiders, really? I would have expected you to be braver than that” I simply say. He sits up quickly and narrows his eyes at me. He leans closer and tilts his head, frowning. I feel my cheeks get hot.  
“Did I just hear correctly? Did Cress just say she thought I was braver than that?” He jokes half serious. I can’t help but giggle. He looks so silly. He bites his lip and shakes his head, an amused look in his eyes. I giggle more. I can’t help it.  
“I’m genuinely hurt right now,” he sits back again. I smile and look away. I can feel his gaze lingering before he looks away.  
“Would you like something to drink Cress?” He says suddenly. I shrug. I don’t really care.  
“Just a water maybe,” I answer. He nods and gets up, heading down the stairs. I watch him go. I don’t know how long we’ve been talking but it’s been nice. He’s really nice. He doesn’t pressure me into asking anything and answers very simply. I don’t find myself nervous around him. I look around the party. The music has let down a little and the crowd has gotten smaller. Maybe people are leaving or something. I stand up, feeling a slight ache in my legs from sitting. The stairs aren’t exactly comfortable. I see people coming down the stairs and I move out of the way. There’s two girls, both very pretty and a guy. The girls don’t notice me as they go by. I press myself further against the wall to avoid running into them.  
“Oh, hey,” the guy says stopping. I look at him nervously. He’s got darker skin and darker hair. His eyes are slightly narrowed. He’s wearing some sort of Greek costume of some sort. He’s super close and I can feel my skin tingling.  
“What’s up sweetheart?” He coos. I feel my pulse quicken. I want to get out of here now. I feel his hand on my hip. What is he doing? He comes closer and I’m frozen. My voice is stuck in my throat. I can’t seem to say anything.  
“Cress? There you are,” a voice says. He pulls away and looks up at the voice. I look up as well and see Thorne standing at the top of the stairs, two drinks in his hands. How did he get there? His eyes are staring at the man angrily. I sigh in relief. He comes down the stairs.  
“Aimary, nice to see you” he says when he reaches us. He looks at me and smiles sweetly.  
“Thorne,” the other guy answers unkindly. There’s a tint of sharpness in his voice.  
“I was worried you had run off,” he says smiling at me. I don’t know what to do. He looks at Aimary, his eyes falling down to his hand still on me.  
“I didn’t know you knew my girlfriend,” he says out loud. My eyes widen. Girlfriend? Aimary narrows his eyes and steps back. His hand leaves me and I step towards Thorne. He wraps an arm around my waist, staring at Aimary. I’m pressed to his side and I feel my stomach erupt into butterflies. I can smell his cologne...it‘s nice.  
“I think your ladies are waiting for you,” he says bluntly. My eyes travel down to the girls standing at the bottom of the stairs. I can feel my breath quicken.  
“Nice seeing you Carswell,” he says without another word, heading down the stairs. Carswell? Is that his last name? I look at Thorne but he’s glaring at Aimary go down the stairs. Once they’re gone he relaxes and looks at me. His eyes scan my face.  
“Are you okay?” He asks. His voice is soft and I say nothing. My heart is still racing but I feel much better that he is here now. I can only nod. He hands me a red cup.  
“Here’s some water,” he smiles. I take the cup and gulp down the whole thing. So much just happened. He stares at me worriedly.  
“Why,” I hiccup. ‘Did you call me your girlfriend?” I ask him.  
“It was the first thing that came to my mind when I saw your expression. I’m sorry if it made you upset,” he says, taking a sip of his own drink. I shake my head.  
“Not at all,” I sputter. He raises an eyebrow and i say nothing. I’m so dumb. It sounded all natural when he said girlfriend, almost as if it was true. It was just quick thinking that’s all.  
——  
God I’m so dumb. I should not have left her alone. I did and came back and Aimary was touching her. God I wanted to punch him so bad. Wipe that smug expression off his face. How dare he touch Cress, especially like he did? Ugh he’s such a dick.  
I stare at Cress. She’s gulping down her water as if it’s her last meal. She looked so scared when I interrupted. I hated to see her scared, she looks so frightened and she shouldn’t be. I haven’t known her for that long but I know that she shouldn’t be scared and definitely not touched like that. I look at her. Say something Thorne.  
“What to move? I’m sure the stairs aren’t comfortable. I think I know a nice and secluded place we go,” I suggest. She looks at me and nods. I can still see some panic in her eyes.  
“Cress,” I say stepping closer. We’re almost touching on the small stair. She looks at me with wide eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful.  
“Aimary won’t come near you again. I promise,” I tell her. She nods and i nod before walking up the stairs. She follows me. We reach the last stair and I lend her my hand so she doesn’t trip. She takes it and i lead her to a different room. This floor isn’t as busy as the one below us. We go into a room and the music gets softer. It’s some sort of sitting room. There’s some couches against the wall, a pool table in the center and a tv against another wall.  
“This seems cozy,” I say lightly. She doesn’t respond. I sit down in one of the couches and stretch my arms out. She doesn’t sit down but instead leans against the pool table. Her hands are together and she’s looking at them.  
“Angel are you okay?” I ask. She still looks shaken. She nods her head and sniffs. I look at her and i can see her eyes watering. She looks up, her eyes glassy.  
“Did he do something else?” I ask immediately. I stand up and go over to her, taking both of her arms. She shakes her head.  
“I just..all these memories came flooding back,” she starts, her voice trembling. I say nothing but instead pull her into me. I wrap my arms around her and hug her. I feel her tighten before she relaxes. She’s still a bit smaller than me but almost fits perfectly in my arms. I pull back and look at her before wiping her cheek.  
“Whoever hurt you isn’t going to hurt you anymore. If they do I’ll just call in backup and get them arrested,” I say. She smiles which causes me to smile.  
“Why the cop?” She asks wiping her eyes. I look down at my costume. The belt with fake weapons and the combat boots.  
“I’m not sure, I guess I have just always wanted to be a cop,” I say stepping back.  
“You’re such a little boy,” she says wiping her cheek. I open my mouth in shock.  
“Cress, excuse me? Is there something wrong with being a little boy?” I question surprised. She shakes her head and smiles slightly.  
“Cress, I have a feeling I am more handsome than a little boy,” i wiggle my eyebrows at her. Her cheeks flush and she looks away.  
“I’m not sure about that,” she mumbles under her breath. I come closer and shake my head.  
“Cress how dare you! You’re telling me that you don’t find me at all cute?” I question more. She looks at me and shakes her head, her chin lifted. I come closer. Her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. It’s soo cute.  
“Not now?” I say more quietly. She looks at me and her chin lowers slightly. Her eyes look at me and i stare back at her. I come closer and tilt my head. We’re so close now. I can smell her perfume, see the freckles under her makeup. She’s stunning.  
“What about now?” I whisper. That’s all I can do. We’re so close now. I can feel my heart beat loudly.  
-  
I shake my head. He’s super close now. His eyes are so dark. I can feel the hairs on my arms and neck raise up. I can feel his body and we’re not even touching. I can smell his cologne. He’s so close.  
All my nervousness is back..but it's different. My eyes fall to his lips. They’re a light pink and look perfect. I look at him, my heart hammering. I want to kiss him. Does he wanna kiss me?  
“Cress,” he whispers. The way he says my name…  
“Yeah?” I ask hoarsely. He stares at me his eyes looking at my entire face.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he says slowly. I feel my entire body heat up. He thinks I’m beautiful. I stare at him and on instinct, pull his costume towards me. I don’t have time to say anything because I’m pressing my lips to his.  
I don’t know what to do but I’m kissing him. He’s kissing me. His lips are so soft and wow..  
I can feel his lips everywhere, there’s fire running through my blood, through my veins and on my skin. It makes me warm everywhere, all the way to my toes. He deepens the kiss and I let him, taking him in. I’m not sure what to do with my hands so I put them on his neck to pull him closer. I feel his hands on my hips, very lightly, almost delicately.  
I feel his lips pulled away and I almost go forward. My eyes open and I stare at him. Immediately I start to blush. He stares at me and I’m not sure what to do. Oh god. Thorne doesn’t say anything.  
I stand up quickly, brushing past him. Oh god. I feel tears prick my eyes one more. Maybe I read the signals all wrong. A hand grabs my wrist, stopping me.  
—  
“Where are you going?” I ask her. She turns to face me, her eyes once against glassy.  
“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to,” she says frantically. I shake my head and laugh.  
“God Cress, you didn’t do anything wrong. Quite the opposite actually,``I assured her. She doesn’t move. I pull her over to me and I look down at her.  
“Hey,” I tilt her head up til we’re looking at each other.  
“I like you Cress,” I confess. She blinks and nods. She blushes and I start to smile. She’s so cute.  
“I-sorry,” she smiles. I shake my head.  
“Why don’t we sit down,” I say. We go over to the couch and sit down. She turns to face me.  
“I wanna tell you this now Thorne,” she starts. She pauses before continuing.  
“I haven’t really been with anyone. I didn’t really have the chance,”she says. I just look at her. She’s so innocent.  
“What about you? Have you ever been with someone?” Her head snaps up. I say nothing. What do I say? The truth? A lie?  
“I’ve been with a few people” I tell her. I wince internally. If she ever found out the truth..she would immediately stop talking to me.  
“Just a few..okay,” she says quietly. I look over at her.  
“Look Cress I-“ I’m interrupted by shrieking. It sends chills through my body and makes everything stand on end. I immediately grab her hand and go to the door, standing next to the door. I peep out behind the wall and look out onto the hallway. All of my senses are heightened. There’s more screaming. I grab her hand and rush towards the door, looking around. Everything seems to be okay until we reach the hallway. There’s a thick smoke everywhere. It hangs above us and clogs my airways. I cough and cover my mouth. I look behind at Cress and instruct her to do the same. I pull her towards the stairs and spot Kai at the end. I yell for him. He pushes someone out the door before looking up at me.  
“What happened?” I ask him. He helps another girl out the door.  
“There’s been a fire, somewhere in the house,” he says, coughing. I nod. Almost the entire floor is empty.  
“Try to get as many people out,” I instruct him. He nods before heading deeper into the room. I look at Cress whose eyes are frantic. I pull her towards the stairs before looking back at the other doors. There might be people still in there. Cress thinks before I do and lets go of my hand. She dashes past me and heads to the rooms, opening the doors. I hear her go in and yell fire. People half dressed run out, heading past me and down the stairs. I smile slightly before coughing. We have to get out of here. I run to her and grab her hand.  
“We have to get downstairs,” I tell her. She nods and we run for the stairs. We rush past people and head outside. My lungs feel heavy. We reach the outside and are hit with a wave of fresh hair. I wheeze and breathe. Oh thank god. I look over at her to see her hunched over, coughing. I reach out to her.  
“You..okay?” I ask between coughs. She nods and looks up, brushing hair out of her face. We both look at the house. There’s smoke coming out from the windows. People are still filing out of the doors, their hands to their mouths. Someone familiar comes out and I rush to him.  
“Liam! What happened?” I ask him. He’s covering his mouth. He catches his breath before looking back at the house.  
“There was a fire in the kitchen. I’m not sure if it was the oven or something, but there was a bang and suddenly smoke. I tried to get everyone I could out,” he says slowly. I look at the house. Flames are starting to come out of the windows.  
“Did you call the fire department?” I ask him urgently. He nods and heads further on the lawn away from the house. Cress and I look at each other before she runs after Liam.  
“Liam!” She says. He turns around, looking at her.  
“Iko, where is she?” She asks urgently.  
“She was with me when I heard the bang. I lost sight of her after that,” he explains. At this Cress pales. Her eyes search the entire yard before she sighs. Who is Iko?  
“Okay, thank you,” She says hurriedly. I watch as she walks away and back towards the door. What is she doing?  
I grab her arm before she reaches the front door.  
“What are you doing?” I hiss. She can’t go back in there!  
“My friend might be in there, I have to make sure she’s okay,” she tells me. Her eyes are nervous but her face is determined.  
“I’m coming with you, “ I agree. She shakes her head.  
“You stay here. Make sure everyone is okay,” she says. There isn’t a tremble in her voice. She sounds so authoritative. She pulls her arm and heads into the house. I watch her go. Is she crazy? She’s so cute. I shake my head. This is not the time to think about how cute and demanding she is. I have to make sure everyone is okay...but what about her?  
—  
I head into the house quickly, my heart hammering. There’s smoke everywhere, it hurts my eyes. It’s so thick I can’t breathe. I cover my mouth and head deeper into the house. I reach the table, my eyes watering. God what was I thinking, coming here? I let the tears fall as I look around. There’s a door off to the side. I head that way. Maybe that is the kitchen. I stumble to the door and push it open the best I can. My lungs are starting to hurt and my throat burns. I hear beeping inside. I look around and see more smoke. I see a figure lying on the ground. Her blue braids are down past her shoulders. Iko!  
I rush to her and inspect her. Her eyes are closed. I pat her face, moving her braids. She has to be alive. I shake her awake.  
“Iko!” I let out. I cough and continue to shake her. Her eyes flutter and she lets out a cough. I sigh in relief and grab her arms. We have to get out of here. I look around but find nothing that will help me. I manage to pull her up and lay her against my shoulder. She’s so heavy. I sludge towards the door, coughing. Breathing starts to get harder. It's so dark in here. All i can see is the door getting farther and farther away. It opens revealing a figure. He coughs and covers his mouth. His eyes land on me and he rushes over.  
“Thorne” I whisper. I step forward. I slip and everything goes back.  
-  
Her lips move. She steps forward and her entire body crumbles. I catch her before she drops. There’s someone else she’s holding. I catch them both, moving a long piece of hair out of my face. That must be a friend. I manage to sling them both over my shoulder before heading out the way I came. I have to get out of here. This house is going up in flames and I’m going to die if I don't get out of here. I push open the door and move towards the door. My body feels heavy. My lungs hurt. I reach the door and kick it open the best I can. I step outside and go to the lawn. Someone takes the girl, Iko, off my shoulders and brings her to a medic. I see Kai come over and take Cress off my shoulders. I cough and try to say something. I see her being carried away. Where are they taking her?  
I try to reach her but she’s being rushed to a bed. Someone else in a uniform steps in front of me places something in front of mouth.They raise their shoulders and almost like a puppet, I inhale. Clean hair rushes though my mouth, my lungs, my nose. I inhale, feeling lightheaded. I try to breathe normally. Clean clean air. I try to follow the doctors instructions and the lightheaded feeling goes away. She moves past me and goes to help the next person. I spot cress on a table and rush to her. A medic has a mask over her mouth. I touch her face, looking at her. She looks so beautiful when she’s sleeping. I look at the medic.  
“Is she okay?” I ask him. He nods his head. I touch her cheeks and move her hair out of her face. She looks so cute. She looks at peace too. The mask is removed off her face. I watch as her chest rises and falls.  
“Cress, angel, can you hear me?” I ask quietly. Please wake up, I say. My heart hammers and my entire body feels hot. A breath comes out of her lips and she opens her eyes. I sigh in relief. She’s okay. I relax and lean my head back. She’s okay. She’s okay. Her blue eyes look around before looking on me.  
“Thorne,” she says. I look at her, searching her eyes.  
“Where’s Iko?” She questions.  
“She’s okay Cress. You’re both okay,” I tell her. She nods her head and takes some breaths. I move her hair.  
“You’re so stupid Cress. Why did you think you could go in there alone?!” I suddenly demand. Her eyes open and she looks at me. Her brows knit together before relaxing.  
“I had to save my friend,” she says.  
“And what if you didn’t save her? What then?” I demand. Surprisingly she smiles at me.  
“Then a cop would save me,” she says. I open my mouth but say nothing. I shake my head, smiling.  
“Now is not the time for jokes angel,” I say before planting a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
